undertaker_the_pervertfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Narukami
Profile As his parents are required to travel for their jobs, Yu finds himself switching schools and a friends every few months. When his parents are called out of the country for a year, he is sent to Inaba, to the home of his mother's brother Ryotaro Dojima, and his daughter Nanako Upon his arrival in Inaba, Yu essentially meets his uncle for the first time having not seen him since he was an infant. He's introduced to Nanako, who remains shy but eventually comes around and develops a strong, sibling-like bond with Yu. As the three near Dojima's home, they stop for gas and Yu encounters a young gas station attendant. Greeting him with a friendly handshake, she welcomes the visiting teenager to town and suggests that he apply for a part time job upon settling in. Dojima's home accommodates Yu quite well. As his job keeps him extraordinarily busy, Dojima sparingly visits his own home, naturally meaning that he has little time to spend with his daughter. His nephew's presence quells a portion of Dojima's fears about Nanako being home alone for the majority of her time. A sizable unused room is given up to Yu to use over the following year, fit with a television, futon, couch and bookshelf. Yu wastes little time enrolling as Yasogami High School, attending the day after his arrival in Inaba. He quickly finds himself acquainted with Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. They all warmly greet the new student quickly befriend him, introducing him to the town. It isn't long before Yu discovers his mysterious ability to travel into the Shadow World inside the television. He is visited by a man named Igor in a dream, or rather Yu finds himself unwillingly visiting the interior of a limousine, referred to by Igor as the Velvet Room, in a dream. He is told that he has a large part to play in coming events. As the game nears its conclusion, Yu discovers that a man named Taro Namatame is the culprit behind the kidnappings of his friends, but not before Namatame kidnaps Nanako. He and his friends rush to the rescue and ultimately thwart Namatame, rescuing Nanako from his clutches. After Nanako winds up in the hospital from exposure to the Shadow World's fog, it's Yu who talks sense into Yosuke and the Team, preventing them from throwing the murderer into the television world and ending his life the very same way that Namatame himself had murdered Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. He's rewarded with the knowledge that while Namatame had been responsible for the kidnappings of most of Yu's friends, he wasn't the one that had killed Mayumi and Saki. Namatame had witnessed the Midnight Channel and, like Yu, had come to the conclusion that whomever appeared there would be the next victim. Unaware that Mayumi and Saki had been killed because they were thrown into the television, Nametame had begun kidnapping those who appeared on the Midnight Channel and putting them inside the TV World in an attempt to keep them safe from harm. He kept doing it after his victims turned up safe and sound afterwards, in the mistaken belief that they were returning from the TV once the danger had past, when in reality the Investigation Team had been retrieving each of his victims and taking them back themselves. Given this new information, Yu and his friends quickly come to realize who the real culprit is: Dojima's partner, Tohru Adachi. Yu confronts Adachi with his friends and the young detective flees into the television. They give chase, attacking Adachi. Defeated, Adachi is consumed by Shadow and attacks once more before being thwarted. He returns to his human form and is brought to justice. Three months later, Adachi sends Yu a letter from prison informing him that he doesn't believe that it's over. He's correct. The Investigation Team figures out that the goddess Izanami was the gas station attendant that had greeted Yu upon his arrival in Inaba, and had bestowed him with his ability to enter the television world upon him with a single handshake. The same attendant had also greeted Tohru Adachi and Taro Namatame in the very same manner, and had stood back to watch the ensuing chaos. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:1994 born characters